Fun At The Park
by DeathlyIris
Summary: Eridan and Sollux promised to meet at the human park. But, of course Sollux is late forcing Eridan to sit in the scorching heat; the events that follow only making the temperature rise even higher. One-shot made after a sleepover with a bunch of homestuck crazed teens.


You look around the park from where you are sitting. A couple was holding hands flirting, ok that pissed you off. Who told them to be all mushy! The couple only reminded you more of how late your boyfriend was. Looking back down at your watch for about the 100th time you check the time. "5:45" you murmured under your breath. Damn boyfriend was far from being late.  
You two said you would meet at 5:30 but of course he decides to taking his fucking time, he always fucking did. The sun was at it's brightest moment melting your very core. The large tree behind you wasn't even tall enough to shade you of this annoying sun. You could feel beads of sweat trickle down your forehead slowly to your chin.  
"Hey ED sorry for being late" a deep voice said from behind you. Turning around you stare at him. Your eyebrow flying upward and your mouth in a grimace. Here in front of you is the very same one who made you wait for 15 fucking minutes. The very man who forced you to sit in the sun for so very long just to see you for once. This man is the very reason you had to suffer sitting in this park. With annoying children yelling at each other to pass the cheap pathetic white beach ball.  
Staring at him with your deep purple eyes hoping to em-blaze his very soul. He simply stares back at you his god awful 3-D glasses that shine from the suns rays. Forcing you reflection to stare right back at you. Then there was his eyes, oh god those deadly eyes of his could seep through a million souls. The two emotions that split between him and those god damn eyes. They always seemed to memorize you, they were just so... different. Like two personalities that were the complete opposite of each other. Yet could still lay next to the other and keep a rhythmic pattern.  
They were so different yet for some god awful reason they worked. Before you realized it your were staring a little two deep into his eyes. Fuck! -Do that and you've lost the battle! - you think as you shake your head trying to get the thought out of your head. -Ok Eridan let's stop thinking about how much of a handsome hunk sol is and get back to what you were planning on doing. Oh but he really was handsome pretty much flawless. Well besides those irksome shades but...Yeah off topic Eridan come on your not gonna lose this battle are you?-  
Through ought the whole battle he just sat and watched as you went from angry to a very calm fangirl mode. He stares at you silently watching as you have a battle with your very own mind. A small smirk inched it's way onto his face. You were just to amusing for your own good. You stop your rant to yourself and look at him sorta upset. Here you were fighting... Fighting with yourself on whether to let him go or blow the fuck up on him and, there he was just enjoying himself with ought a single care. God, that was unfair! -Ok, that's it- you decide time to tell him a piece of your mind!  
But before you can even say a word he brings a cold, creamy, delicious ice-cream right up to your face. you stared at the delicious delicacy for a very long time. God did he get you this time, you couldn't even say one word. you were just hypnotized, in this sheathing sun that coned, milky delicacy was a mans biggest dream. That ice cream HAD to be yours! Fuck dogs, mans best friend was totally this soon to be gone ice cream cone! Before Sol could say anything rhetorical or take the ice cream back you swipe it from his hands.  
Sollux watched as you slowly licked your ice cream. Your eyes looking up at him the whole time. Not even one word came from his mouth. A deep chill sank threw your skin as the ice cream cooled your body. Bringing you to that of a slightly normal , as normal as cold blooded fish can be that is. The sensation lessened your attitude. You decided that just this once you would let him go.  
As you eat the last bits of the cone making a mess of the cone bits. Crumbs held to your cheek for dear life. Not wishing to die just yet. Sollux took this moment for its best brought his head right up to yours. He then stuck his tung out of his mouth and licked the crumbs right off of your cheek. You jittered at the ticklish sensation as your cheeks flushed purple. He back up ever so slightly and pressed his forehead to yours. The two of you looked at each other in silence for a few moments.  
Eye to eye you could feel his eyes burn into you. God, you hope your eyes were burning into his two. "Am I in trouble for being late?" he whispers a smile on his face. He knew very well that he just barely made it to the safe zone. You smile at him lightly.  
"Be happy for your god damn luck sol." you whisper hoping he couldn't hear it but, of course he does. He smirks and grabs your hands.  
"I'll take that as a no" he says with a mighty big smirk upon his face. Before you can say a smart ass remark he smashes his lips right up to yours. It's pretty obvious what happened next. Sollux nipped at your bottom lip with his very pointy teeth. When you opened your mouth to cry out in pain he plopped his tongue right on into your mouth. He then brought his tongue right on top of yours and swished it back and forth on top of your tongue.  
You could feel your blush avalanche your face as you slowly close your eyes. leaning closer to his body you slowly pick up your tongue and let it join the dance with sol's. Both of your bodies are practically collided. You can feel his hand go from your hand and slowly make their way to your back. He then pulled you in closer like you weren't already mutating into his body.  
You finally break away from the kiss. A piece of saliva lungeing from your mouth and falling to your chin. You slowly breath in and out as he brings his one hand out to your chin and slowly rubs his ring finger at the saliva. bringing his mouth just inches from your own he whispers "What's this ED? Can't take the Captor". He grins at you and slowly leans away. You scoff at what you just heard, -Does he really think i'm going to lose in a battle of dominance!- With-ought another thought you throw out your hand and cling to his shirt.  
In one foal movement you pull him right on over to you. You then push your lips right on his but, before any heat can be put on you pull back. Putting your mouth at just the right distance from his. You look up to see his surprised look, sol's eyes as big as a dead fishes. He obviously was not expecting that, you can't help to smirk.  
"No" you whisper in a soft voice bringing your lips up to his yet again. To bring him back from the damn dream bubble he seemed to fly off to. Breaking yet again to the upset hackers surprise you whisper something more almost un-auditory. From what he could hear he guessed you said something of the lines of "I'm just getting started." Sol couldn't help but laugh ever so slightly. bumping his forehead on your he says in his lispy as fuck voice.  
"Back at you ED"


End file.
